Sick
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: Haru becomes sick after eating the food that Gou gives them. They have a partner training with Samezuka. [Continuation of episode 4]


The three males plus one female stood in the swimming centre at Samezuka. Rei and Makoto sat on the floor looking extremely white. Their eyes were slightly half open as they stared at the the other team. Nagisa on the other hand was super excited to be swimming with Rin again. Rin looked extremely worried for his friends. He had never seen Makoto so sick before. He was always so healthy.

"Why do you two look dead?" Rei and Makoto raised a shaky hand and tried to point at Gou. "Where's Haru? It's weird he's missing practise," Rin laughed. Nagisa stepped up and waved at his friend.

"We all tried a new healthy eating regime to get all our nutrients and Haru-chan, Mako-chan and Rei-chan have all got sick. Haru is sitting outside next the cherry blossom as he can't even keep his eyes open," Rin looked to his little sister who looked so apologetic. He ruffled her hair and smiled.

"It's fine. Next time get them to eat food they prepare but to your recommendations," usually he wouldn't be giving tips to another team to stay healthy but it was his little sister who knew what she wanted to do but couldn't cook.

"Thanks brother," he went to his bag and brought out a packet of pain killers and his bedroom key. He handed the key to Gou who looked confused.

"Take Haru to my room and place him on my bed. He might get better a little bit. It's room 30C, bottom bunk," he saw Sosuke glare at him but he didn't care. He was only looking after a friend. Rin headed to Rei and Makato and handed them each a pill. "It will stop the dizziness for about three hours," both males took the pill and grabbed their water bottles and swallowed the pill then washed it down with their water. Makato stood up with the help of Rin then Rin helped up Rei.

Makato and Rin stood beside each other as they were both captains. Behind Makato was Gou as she knew what she was supposed to do. Rei and Nagisa stood in the crowd with Samezuka. Momo, the brother of the ex-captain stared at Gou but she had no interest in him. She was getting ready to speak after brother. They were talking about the upcoming tournaments.

"Since Haru is sick, we were thinking of doing 200m freestyle competitions," Makoto spoke up. Rin smiled showing his shark like teeth and agreed.

* * *

Haru had one of his arms covering his eyes. He was tucked up in Rin's bed. When he opened his eyes, he realised that he wasn't in his room. There was another bed above his. The mattress was super comfy and the covers were softer than his own. He looked down on the floor to see Rin sleeping quietly in his vest top and his joggers. He rested his head on a pillow that was from his bed and the spare blanket that was on the bed. His leg peeked out from the covers whole they rested around his waist. His hair was tied into a loose ponytail.

Haru sat up and rubbed his eyes and sat up with enough space before he hit his head. He looked out the window to see it was early morning. He looked down to see he was only in his boxers. His clothes were hanging over the side of the bed. He carefully stood up, trying not to wake Rin or Sosuke up. He was slightly scared as he was sleeping in Rin's bed. He was warned that he wasn't allowed to get in Rin's way anymore.

Haru stood in the corner as he slipped his light brown trousers on then buttoned up his shirt. He stuffed his tie into swimming bag. He picked up his friend and placed him back on his bed so he wouldn't get a sore back from sleeping on the floor all night. He wrote on a piece of paper using his phone as the source of light. He placed it on the the desk with Rin's name quite boldly written. He quietly sneaked out of the room then quietly sneeakedc out of the school. The gate was unlocked so he walked back to his home which wasn't that far away.

* * *

Rin woke up in his bed. He was sure that he had slept on the floor the night before. He couldn't see Haru anywhere. He guessed that he had went back home when he woke up. When he and Sosuke first came back to the room they smelt a tint of sick. They knew the guy was ill due to food poisoning so they did let it bother them.

Rin searched the room to see a note was for him. He slowly went over to the desk and saw only two words written on it. 'Thanks, Rin.'

* * *

**AN: I hoped you liked this little Drabble. I got inspiration when they ate the food. I really HATE SouRin by the way. I like their friendship but not when he tries to stop Haru from seeing Rin.**


End file.
